


Gifts and other surprises.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, Curiosity, Gifts, Grumpy Arthur, Helpful Gwaine, Horny, Innocent Merlin, M/M, Surprise Character Appearance - Freeform, Surprise Sex, cumming, jerking off, learning, surprise boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: As Christmas comes closer, Merlin wants to get a gift for Arthur with Gwaine. Arthur can't wait to give Merlin his gift and Arthur gets a surprise visitor.





	Gifts and other surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm sorry it's taken so long. 
> 
> Holidays and all that. 
> 
> I wanted to give a warning that i would be taking a bit longer with the next chapter but didn't want to rush and make a small, badly made one just to put a warning out. So i chose to wait till the next one was done right and apologise. Things are going to heat up soon. :) 
> 
> Thank you everyone for being patient and kind :) Hope you all enjoy and Happy new year 2019.

Gwaine recovered well and strong under Arthur and Merlin’s care. Arthur was pleased to see how well Merlin worked to make sure Gwaine was well taken care of. 

One evening they all sat together on the sofa, watching a movie. Merlin watched happily, intruded by the machine in front of him that showed people acting as original characters with stories and plots. Ever since Arthur read him small books to get the robot used to his world, he loved the idea of stories, daring adventures and romances.

Gwaine chuckled when he saw the main character scold the side character. “It’s basically you two…”

“I do not scold him…” Arthur grumbled. 

“Oh yeah? So when Merlin broke that old plate of yours…and you shouted at him…that wasn’t scolding?” Gwaine challenged.

Arthur tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Gwaine. “I don’t scold him all of the time.”

“Of course, Princess…other times you just adore him like a lover would.” Gwaine said with a ghost of a smile.

Arthur growled low, grabbing the man’s thigh tightly. 

“What are you going to do?” Gwaine chuckled, relaxed on the sofa. “You gonna spank me?”

Arthur glared daggers at him. “Worse. I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

Gwaine chuckled, completely unafraid. “Oh yeah? What?”

Merlin tugged gently on Arthur’s arm. “Please let him go. He’s just healed.”

Arthur sighed and looked back at Merlin. “Stay out of this.”

Merlin pouted at him. “You are both friends, you shouldn’t be fighting like this.”

Arthur grumbled and took his hand away and pointed a finger at him. “I’m warning you, Gwaine.”

“My apologies…Princess…” Gwaine smirked. “I’m just so fucking pent up. I’ve been in this bloody house for a month doing nothing cuz of a stupid injury I could have easily avoided if I didn’t confront the guy. But thanks to that I now got a nasty scar on my face.”

“If you’re going to lash out, don’t do it to us. Go to a fucking club or something but leave us out of it.” Arthur said seriously. 

“I’m sure the scar will become less visible over time.” Merlin said soothingly to Gwaine from behind Arthur.

Gwaine smiled gently then, his eyes kind. “Ah Merlin. Thank you.”

Arthur sat back down, arms folded.

Gwaine watched Merlin. “Hey…you really…don’t like me do you? Romantically I mean…”

“Uh…I’m sorry, Gwaine.” Merlin said, looking down. 

“Pity….you would have been a great fuck.” Gwaine said, his tone sad.

“Like I said, go to a club and knock yourself out. Don’t put your sexual tension onto Merlin.” Arthur said, looking at Gwaine firmly.

“Well, I guess I should be going then.” Gwaine said and got up.

“Gwaine…” Merlin said sadly, his eyes on the man as he walked over to Merlin and knelt in front of him.

“Don’t you worry about me, sweet thing. I’ll be alright.” He said, taking Merlin’s hand in his own and kissed it before getting up. “Well, see you both in a bit yeah?”

“I hope not. When you get back here you better be satisfied.” Arthur warned.

Gwaine went to his room to change, waving a hand. “Yeah, yeah.”

Merlin woke up in the early hours of Christmas eve to the door softly closing.

He felt cold then and opened his eyes a crack to see a shadow in the room, moving carefully before going to his desk Arthur bought him and placed something there before leaving again.

Merlin sighed as the door closed and waited a couple of minutes before turning on the light and went to the desk to see a wrapped up Christmas gift.

He frowned and looked at the card and opened it.

‘I know it’s not Christmas but I couldn’t wait to give this to you.

I hope you enjoy it, Merlin. 

 

From Arthur’

Merlin smiled happily and stripped the package of its red ribbon and tore open the festive paper and saw a red scarf and a handkerchief with the letter M embroidered with beech buds and flowers. Merlin smiled and put the scarf in his cupboard and placed the handkerchief on the bedside table and went back to bed, blushing deeply.

Gwaine woke up, groggy to someone gently shaking his shoulder.

He groaned and sat up. “Fuck, my head.”

“Here, take this.” A voice said, soothing and gentle and Gwaine blinked to see Merlin in front of him holding a pill and water.

Gwaine took it and swallowed the pill and chugged down the water and sighed happily. “Thanks mate.”

“Can I ask you something?” Merlin asked hesitantly.

Gwaine smiled sleepily. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Can you take me to the shops please?” Merlin asked.

“Sure, but it will be packed with people. Christmas eve and all that.” Gwaine said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “But it ‘aint far so we can walk.”

Merlin grinned brightly and hugged Gwaine. “Great! We leave in an hour.”

Gwaine patted his back, smiling and watched as Merlin ran off with a giggle.

When they reached the mall Gwaine felt his heart stop when Merlin held his hand close.

“Arthur said that if I’m going to a crowded or overwhelming place then I should hold onto either his hand or yours.” Merlin said with a smile.

“Arthur said that?” Gwaine asked, surprised.

“He may be angry at you a lot but he trusts you more than you know.” Merlin said and looked at the Christmas decorations as they entered the mall.

“Amazing.” Merlin breathed. 

“Yeah.” Gwaine grinned. “So you want to get a gift for Arthur?”

“Am I that see through?” Merlin asked, grimacing slightly.

Gwaine nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

“I was thinking…well…I was hoping to get him something that he really loves.” Merlin said.

“Sure, let’s go then. Do you know which store?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin looked at him with a blush and nodded.

After much searching, Merlin sat on the bench, defeated. “I can’t find it.”

Gwaine sat down while eating a doughnut. “You should just tell me the place.”

“I thought it was in here but I guess not…” Merlin mumbled. 

“Merlin, just tell me.” Gwaine pleaded. 

“Uh…Adult world?” Merlin said, unsure. “I mean, this is a pretty adult place right? It has a lot of shops and it’s like a world of it’s own yeah?” 

Gwaine chuckled. “Alright, let me find one for you.”

An hour later they stood in front of one. 

Merlin looked down, blushing deeply. “I can’t go in.”

“I guess it is a bit daunting.” Gwaine said and turned to Merlin. “How about you tell me what Arthur wants and I could get it for you.”

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. Now name it.” Gwaine said.

Merlin gulped and looked around before leaning in close and whispered it to Gwaine who laughed loudly and went in with a large grin, leaving Merlin waiting outside, moving his fingers together nervously. 

Long moment’s pass and Gwaine came out with a plastic packet. “Got it wrapped and asked for a plain bag with no logo.”

Merlin grinned and took it. “Thank you, Gwaine. I owe you one.”

“Ah, consider it an early gift. One of many.” He chuckled.

Merlin smiled and leaned in, kissing Gwaine’s cheek before making his way to the mall.

Gwaine stared at him, blushing and pressed his hand gently to where Merlin’s lips had been and followed the robot.

At the end of the day they bought Arthur a new tie, aftershave (Merlin likes the smell of it on him) and expensive gin.

Merlin sat on the floor of his bedroom and wrapped them happily before placing them in a decorated bag and rushed over to the Christmas tree they made for Arthur and placed it under it. That was when the door opened. 

Arthur walked in with a bag and looked up.

“Oh fuck, you did it without me?” He groaned. “We were meant to do it together. I was going to take pictures.”

Merlin smiled sheepishly. “Surprise?”

Arthur sighed before smiling. “You did it for me?”

“Of course. Do you like it?” Merlin asked. “It was really hard to do. The adverts made it seem a lot easier.”

Arthur put his stuff down and walked over and gathered Merlin in his arms and pressed his lips to the man’s hair. “I love it.”

Merlin grinned and hugged back happily, giggling. 

“So where is he?” Arthur asked. 

“Upstairs. He got some things for you too but I can’t tell. He told me not to.” Merlin said, parting the hug.

Arthur looked at him happily. “Good. Now can you put these under the tree for me? My back hurts…”

Merlin nodded and took the large packet from him and started placing gifts of different sizes amongst the others and eventually folded and put the bag safely away and went to Arthur who was sitting at the table with tea in his hand, sipping thoughtfully while reading the newspaper.

Merlin sat down, facing him. “Arthur?”

“Mmm?” Arthur looked up and put the newspaper down. 

“Merry Christmas eve.” Merlin said with a growing smile.

Arthur grinned. “Right of course. I’m sorry. Merry Christmas eve, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed happily, unsure why it made him so happy but it did and that was all that mattered. 

Arthur gave him a playful wink before looking back at his paper and Merlin turned around when he heard footsteps and saw Gwaine walking to the tree and placed gifts down quietly.

Merlin smiled happily as the man smiled at his gifts, a glint in his eye as he stood and made his way back to them and made himself toast and jam and ate happily. 

Arthur sighed softly to himself. “Christmas tomorrow.”

“Can hardly believe it.” Gwaine mumbled.

Merlin smiled, looking down with a blush on his cheeks.

Arthur grinned, noticing this. “Excited are we?”

Merlin only nodded in reply. “I care for you both, very much…to be able to spend time with you all…on a special day for the first time means the world to me.”

The two stared at Merlin, stunned.

Merlin looked up, noticing their shocked faces and blinked, confused. 

“You are…the most wonderful man I have ever met.” Arthur said, his tone loving.

“I second that.” Gwaine said with a growing smile.

Merlin grinned and giggled and the two men joined in happily.

Hours passed and they watched an old film later that night and Gwaine switched it off, yawning. 

“Time for bed.” Gwaine said and stood before looking at Arthur then at Merlin and blushed.

Arthur turned to see Merlin fast asleep, his head resting on Arthur’s shoulder trustingly. 

“You sure are a lucky bastard.” Gwaine said as Arthur looked back at him.

“It would appear so.” Arthur said, not wanting to gloat and kissed Merlin’s head and gathered the sleeping man in his arms, earning a soft groan as Merlin’s head rested perfectly on Arthur’s warm chest.

Gwaine snorted softly, smiling. “Well, good night.”

Arthur nodded at him and they both went upstairs.

Merlin woke up to the sunlight streaming through the open curtains and he saw Arthur shift next to him, moaning softly.

Merlin sat up and looked at Arthur’s sleeping face before lying down slowly, resting his head on Arthur’s chest. It felt so right, so natural and he felt incredibly safe with Arthur. He knew it wasn’t something Arthur wired him to do, which pleased him when he heard it from Arthur’s lips. To know that this was what he truly felt, made him feel what they would say ‘butterflies in his stomach.’

Arthur took in a breath and wrapped his arms around Merlin lazily, groaning softly he shifted a little, moving his head to the side. “Mmm…Merlin.” He mumbled lightly. 

Merlin lifted his head and looked at Arthur, waiting for him to open his eyes, but never did. “Arthur?”

Arthur only moved his legs in response before sighing and went still again.

Merlin licked his lips and laid his head back down and enjoyed Arthur’s warmth and scent. 

Arthur sighed in his sleep and Merlin noticed a tent building up in Arthur’s pants.

Merlin blushed and gulped, surprised and sat up. That was when Arthur’s hand moved down to it slowly, palming the erection before lazily wrapping around it and pumped slowly, earning a groan from the waking man. 

Merlin stared, unable to look away and covered his mouth.

Arthur quickened the pace and bit his lip, whimpering as his toes curled up response to the pleasure he was giving himself. 

Merlin blinked and looked down to find his own member growing as well and at an alarming rate, he felt his heart beat faster. He quickly grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his crotch, that was when Arthur’s eyes flew open and froze.

“Oh fuck.” Arthur cursed as he noticed Merlin and shifted back, moving his hand away and fell off the bed with a cry.

Merlin gasped and moved to the edge of the bed to see Arthur scrambling back up but as soon as he was halfway standing his knees gave way, making him whimper and cover his member with his hands, kneeling heavily on the ground.

“Arthur, are you ok? I’m so sorry…” Merlin said, concerned. 

Arthur looked up at him, blushing in embarrassment and pleasure. “No, it’s my fault. I forgot I let you sleep in my room. Ohhhh fuck me….gods uh…I need to finish this in the…ahhhh…the bathroom.” Arthur moaned out and tried to stand.

Merlin gulped and got out of bed and helped Arthur to his feet before the man’s eyes fell on the robot’s erection.

“Oh fuck…you…your hard too?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“It’s your moans, I…I couldn’t help it.” Merlin said, flustered. 

Arthur nodded and grabbed the doorframe to the bathroom. “You can go, I’m sorry for troubling you. I’ll be fine.”

“Arthur you can barely walk.” Merlin protested. 

Arthur groaned. “Dammit, Merlin…I’m going to….i’m….i’m going to jack off there, do you really want to see it?”

“But I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” Merlin pouted. “Let me help you.” He pleaded, eyes sad.

Arthur grumbled. “Fine…” He said and wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and was lead to the toilet where Arthur pressed his hand against the wall before wrapping his hand around his member and started to slip, Merlin noticed this and grabbed his hips from behind, steadying Arthur who pressed his hands against the wall. 

“Oh bugger…” Arthur cursed. 

Merlin pressed himself flush against Arthur unknowingly till he moved back, shocked as his member started to leak. “Arthur!” He said, nervous.

“It’s just pre-cum…oh gods. Hold me!” Arthur yelped and Merlin grabbed him again, and held him close.

Merlin’s member prodded against Arthur’s fabric pants, dampening it slightly. “I…I could do it…for…uhhh fuck…what…what is this? I can’t breathe…”

“Your horny…” Arthur pants. “Fuck…how am i…going to fucking jerk off?”

“I can do it…” Merlin said and wrapped a hand around Arthur’s member, his chin resting on Arthur’s shoulder, watching. “Wanna…..wanna help you.”

Arthur moaned and bucked up against it, seeing stars against his closed eyelids.

Merlin slowly pumped Arthur, thrusting slightly against his creator’s ass without control. 

“Merlin…” Arthur moaned, sounding different than normal, it was full of pleasure but of a different kind and he liked it. 

“Again?” Merlin panted. “Say it again…”

“Merlin!!” Arthur moaned louder, bucking up happily and cried out in pleasure.

Merlin panted, rocking against Arthur happily, jerking off Arthur faster and enjoyed the sounds. “So slick…how?”

“My cum…probably the lube inside you….made you…programed you to lubricate with your hands, seeps through them….uuuuughhh…fuck so good!” Arthur moaned happily.

Merlin couldn’t help but smile at how much Arthur was enjoying it. 

Arthur bucked up happily, enjoying the feeling of Merlin’s thrusts, they were firm and full of delicious friction and that cock, Arthur groaned at the feeling of it as it teasingly prodded in between his cheeks slightly. Arthur bent forwards more, enjoying the build up inside of him. 

“Close…ohhh Arthur…I’m close….” Merlin moaned and thrusted faster. “I want to fuck you.”

Arthur groaned loudly and came then and there, a trembling, moaning mess. He felt himself jerk now and then and frowned, as he felt secure and his ass was damp. He realized his knees had given way a little while ago and felt Merlin’s strong arms around his, keeping him close. 

“Arthur…it’s ok….got you.” Merlin panted against his ear from behind. “Fuck I think I just came…”

Arthur could only close his eyes, limp and happy.

Merlin carried him to bed, his eyes blazing with desire and laid him down. “Arthur…”

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled. “You were….incredible.”

Merlin gulped and bit his lip when suddenly the door opened, his eyes widened in shock and looked to the door to find Gwaine standing there, mouth open in shock. 

“Wow….i missed something didn’t I?” Gwaine asked with wide eyes. 

Arthur groaned. “Fuck.” He said, rubbing his face. “Get out.”

Merlin moved closer to Arthur, nervous. 

Gwaine noticed this. “It’s ok, Merlin. I’m sorry. I should have knocked.” He said and closed the door and they heard the man’s footsteps disappearing down the hall.

Both sighed in relief and stared at each other. 

Arthur moved his hand up and stroked his robot’s cheek. “I’m sorry…I scared you didn’t I?”

Merlin shook his head. “No…no…I was happy to help you.”

Arthur nodded. “Thank you, I needed it.”

Merlin smiled. “Uh…..i felt something…”

“I saw it…you had desire. You wanted to fuck me and it’s only natural. I programmed you to be human after all.” Arthur reassured him. 

Merlin nodded and gulped. “I’m so sorry…”

“I wanted it Merlin…but I guess the moment has passed now…” Arthur said and got up, a little wobbly and cleaned them up.

Moments later they dressed into Christmas festive clothes and went down the stairs to see Gwaine sitting in the lounge area by the Christmas tree wearing a Santa costume and a white beard.

Merlin chuckled and looked at Arthur. “Merry Christmas.”

Arthur smiled and looked back. “Merry Christmas Merlin.”

Gwaine got up and went over to them, hugging them both tightly. “Merry Christmas boys.”

“Merry Christmas, Gwaine.” Merlin chuckled, hugging back. 

“Merry Christmas, you bugger.” Arthur said and smiled happily, hugging Gwaine happily. 

As they sat down to open the gifts Gwaine looked at them seriously. “Are you both alright though?”

“Yes…Merlin helped me…he even got horny. But it was best you walked in. Merlin is still new to it and it would be best if he learnt slower and without impulse.” Arthur said and nodded at Merlin. “Right?”

Merlin smiled, blushing. “Right…I’m surprised you understood me so well.”

“I know you, Merlin.” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin gulped, tearful and hugged him close. “You’re the best.”

Arthur kissed his head softly. “Want some eggnog you two?”

“Please.” Gwaine groaned. 

Merlin nodded. “I can help.”

Arthur got up with a nod and they went to prepare it when suddenly the doorbell rang. 

“Could you get that, Merlin?” Arthur asked as he poured the drink into glasses.

Merlin nodded, wiping his hands on the apron and rushed over to the door and opened it. “Yes?”

He saw a middle aged man standing at the doorstep with a big bag and a suitcase by his feet, he shook off some snow and smiled charmingly. 

“Hello…I’m looking for Arthur Pendragon…is he in?” He asked with a happy tone.

Merlin nodded. “Yes, he’s in. Who are you?”

“Oh, forgive me. I’m his uncle, Agravaine.” He said and offered a hand to shake.

Merlin’s face lit up and shook it happily. “Arthur’s family? Please come in.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” He chuckled and Merlin helped bring in the suitcase and placed it by the guestroom door and rushed to Arthur to see him staring at his uncle, glass in hand with a shocked expression. 

“Uncle?” He breathed out, shocked.

“Arthur, so good to see you!” Agravaine said happily and hugged Arthur tightly.

“I’m sorry…I forgot to invite you.” Arthur breathed out in surprise. 

“No matter…what’s done is done.” Agravaine grinned. “Now, how is my favorite nephew?”

Arthur’s eyes lit up. “Well, thank you. Especially now….”

Agravaine smiled and looked at Merlin. “Ah, your robot correct?”

Arthur parted the hug and nodded. “This is Merlin.”

“Merlin…” He said and nodded. “Good name…finally…I get to meet Arthur’s special person.”

Merlin blushed as Agravaine walked over. “You flatter me, I’m not that special.”

“You are. Arthur works so much better now. Thanks to you.” Agravaine said hugged him tightly. Merlin gulped as he felt the one hand move lower a bit before he parted, winking at Merlin with a grin and turned to Arthur, chatting happily.


End file.
